Extension devices referred to as “hot sticks” have been used in conjunction with tools to perform various functions on difficult to reach utility devices. Often the utility devices are mounted high on a utility pole, and many carry electric current. Thus, utility workers are continuously in danger while working on utility devices such as power-lines transformers, fuse boxes, and many others. The utility worker uses an extension pole with an attachment portion at its distal end, which allows the utility worker to removably attach a utility tool to the end of the extension and raise the utility tool to the location of a utility device requiring maintenance. Typically, such utility tools have physical components designed to assist in manipulating the utility device in some physical manner while isolating the utility worker from electrical current.
In one utility device application, a mounting connected to an external electric circuit such as a power conduit, including has two terminals which connect across a fuse, typically referred to as a fuse limiter. The fuse limiter regularly requires replacement or maintenance. Such utility devices are normally mounted high on utility poles and near electrically conductive power lines. Therefore, a utility worker often uses an extension pole to manipulate the fuse limiter such that it can be replaced. However, the tools currently available for performing this task do not provide efficient and easy manipulation of the fuse limiter. Specifically, the tools require awkward and difficult manipulation in order to perform the various functions associated with removing or installing the fuse limiter.
The above and other needs are met by a hook device for coupling with an extension pole that performs a plurality of functions including at least physically engaging a component of a utility device. The universal pole has a device attachment portion having a plurality of teeth at its distal end.
The hook device has a base having an axis and a pole attachment end and an arm end. At the pole attachment end is a pole attachment portion for coupling with the universal pole. The pole attachment portion is a modified cylindrical prism having a major axis perpendicular to the axis of the base. The pole attachment portion also has two surfaces, one of which has a plurality of teeth for coupling with the plurality of teeth of the device attachment portion of the universal pole.
An arm extends from the base of the hook device along the axis of the base. The portion of the arm immediately next to the base is referred to as the upper arm, which bends at an elbow at a right angle extending in a forearm portion of the arm. The forearm, together with the axis of the base, define a first plane. A hook portion is connected to the forearm and has a geometry in a second plane at a first angle from the axis of the forearm. An end portion is connected to the hook portion and has the same axis as the forearm. A finger is angled from the axis of the forearm a fourth angle and angled from the axis of the base a second angle.
In some embodiments, the hook portion has a first and second connector portions each having axes. In these embodiments, the first connector portion is connected to the forearm portion and the axis of the first connector portion is angled at a third angle from the axis of the forearm portion. The hook portion is connected in between the first connector portion and the second connector portion and has an axis substantially parallel to the axis of the forearm portion. Together, the axes of the first and second connector portions and the hook portion define a second plane, which is at the first angle from the first plane. The first angle is not equal to zero, which, in other words indicates that the first plane and the second plane are not the same plane. In these embodiments, the axis of the end portion is angled substantially at the third angle from the axis of the second connector portion.
In some embodiments, the arm has an end piece connected to the end portion for preventing the component of the utility device from disengaging the hook device while the hook device is in use and engaging the component. In some embodiments, the fourth angle and the third angle are substantially the same. In some embodiments, the second angle is greater than the first angle and in some exemplary embodiments the first angle is about 45 degrees and the second angle is in the range from about 75 to about 80 degrees. In yet other embodiments, the first and second angles are substantially the same, and in yet other embodiments, the third angle is in the range from about 45 degrees to about 60 degrees.